


Taking Advantage of the Situation

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sith AU, Sith Leia, Sith Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking with Han, Lando gets fed up and has to get some air when an unexpected person decides to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> When getting close to the end of this AU. Just three more stories to go. Again, thanks for all those that have stuck with this. It's been so much fun writing it :)

Lando had enjoyed his life as a smuggler. It had certainly improved his rather dismal fate as a child born to poor farmers. He’d found that he was incredibly good at gambling and had excellent luck as well. Oddly enough, the only person that seemed to consistently beat him was Han who was perhaps the most unlucky person in the galaxy, made clear by the fact that he was practically a pet of the twins.

At least, that’s what he’d originally thought.

He’d known that Han’s options were to play along or die and he hadn’t thought of Han any less for simply surviving. But the more he talked to Han and the more time passed, it was so clear that the guy was really starting to like his life with the Empire. He wasn’t in chains anymore, could basically command people around as he liked, and after a while could go wherever he wanted.

And Lando could still contact him whenever he wanted, could come and go on Coruscant as he pleased and without any worry of being shot down. Chewbacca didn’t seem worried about Han. He seemed to accept that Han was actually finding a place and usually just roared about how they were waiting for the inevitable fuck up.

Lando usually laughed but it still felt much to off. And things only got stranger the next time Chewbacca and he visited.

Over their visits, both highnesses had grown a bit more use to Lando and Chewbacca’s presence. Both liked Chewbacca enough, Leia especially after the first time she’d seen Chewie using his full strength and seemed to see he was capable of things other than just acting as a walking rug. Leia still liked to poke at Lando, seeming to look for any and all weak points. But at least now it seemed to be more out of amusement than pure malicious, though honestly those two things seemed to overlap quite a bit with her and her twin.

However, on that next visit, the first thing Lando focused on was Han’s face. He’d seen the guy beaten up before, hell Lando had probably had worse days, but it was still shocking as it was the first time in forever that he’d seen Han with a split lip and broken nose.

“What the hell did the twins do?” asked Lando hurriedly as the two were preoccupied with Chewie.

He expected Han to answer him in some sarcastic manner, or if he was a bit more fearful for his life then maybe deny it was them, but instead he actually laughed!

“You think one of the twins did this?” Han cackled. “Hell, they wouldn’t do something so mediocre.”

“Then what—”

“I was just having some fun in the darker parts of Coruscant. You know, even here they have black market connections and what not,” replied Han.

“Why and how the hell could you get in areas like that?” Lando asked.

“Well more exact knowledge on such dens was useful to the Emperor and Empress, I was starved for a little gambling and good old hustling, so it seemed like a perfect compromise.”

“So you’re not just living off the Empire, you’re helping them now too.”

“Huh, I guess I kind of—”

“Don’t act dumb. You may be stupid but you’re not that stupid.”

“Hey! I resent that.”

Lando just rolled his eyes and continued. “I’m being serious though. You’re helping the Empire and you didn’t tell me? Anything?”

Han let out a heavy sigh. His eyes avoided Lando as he muttered, “It’s not cause I don’t trust you. But it’s not because I was ordered _not_ to tell you either.”

“Then why?”

“I didn’t…I didn’t want you to hate me,” muttered Han. “You ain’t big on the Empire. Hey! I still could give less of a shit about these guys.”

“You just like that you got an endless reserve of credits at your fingertips, huh?”

Han made a noise and then his eyes glided over to the twins.

Lando let out a soft sigh as he murmured, “Don’t tell me you actually care for the two devils too.”

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“Bantha shit insane,” Lando replied. “I mean, what have they done for you besides keep you locked up in here?”

“They’re not.”

“Like hell they’re not! Didn’t the head Sith say he’d gut you or something.”

“If I left without their permission yeah.”

“And…?”

“They gave me their permission. About two months ago.”

Lando froze. Two whole months and not a word from Han on the matter. He could have been set free and he’d chosen to stay? He could have got his baby back, his Millennium Falcon. He could have been with him and Chewie and he’d _stayed_? Lando wanted it to be a lie but looking into Han’s eyes, he knew it wasn’t.

Usually, he was the more rational one. He was often the one to sit and listen while Han did his whole irritated business of stomping off and acting like a child. But this time Lando found himself abruptly standing up and pushing his chair away as his skin grew cold and his palms slick. He knew Han was asking him to stay, knew Chewbacca was roaring at him what was wrong, but Lando just turned on his heels and walked out. He needed air. Now.

He would have gone back to the Falcon but it was a good walk and a shuttle away and he needed some form of relief immediately. He found a balcony, thankfully unoccupied, and even better there seemed to be no one following him. The distinct smell of Coruscant wafted towards him as he looked far below him.

Lando rubbed at his eyes, paced back and forth, leaned over the edge and sat against the railing. He was back to staring out over the city when he finally heard someone approach.

“Han, I’m pretty fucking pissed with you so don’t—”

“Uh, not Han actually.”

His eyes widened before he turned around to see Luke walking over. Normally, Lando danced around the kid and his sister with the goal of simply staying alive in mind. However, he really wasn’t in the mood at that moment.

“I really don’t want to talk to anyone kid,” growled out Lando as he turned back to the city. He’d hoped the anger and betrayal in his voice had been clear enough but the boy walked up beside him anyways. Really, the kid was getting to be a young man being just older than eighteen, but his usual boyish grin and face kept him pretty damn youthful.

Still, the boyish grin actually wasn’t there this time as Luke carefully said, “Han didn’t mean to make you angry. That’s why he didn’t say anything.”

“Well then he should have kept his damn mouth shut.”

“Leia said he should to,” Luke replied. “But Han was clearly feeling guilty and I thought he should.”

Lando let out another growl. “Well your sister was fucking right. I can’t believe that bastard stayed.”

“He’s where he belongs.”

“He’s been with you a year!” Lando shouted. “I’ve known him nearly all his life and that means nothing now?”

Luke clearly didn’t enjoy being yelled at but whereas Leia would have surely struck out, Luke just cocked his head and replied, “I think you’re honestly more jealous than actually upset.”

“Why the hell would I be jealous?”

“Because Han has what he wants,” Luke easily replied. “Mostly money but also a home.”

Lando snorted. “The Falcon is his home. Not this hell hole.”

“Maybe before but he fits here,” Luke replied. “He’s a part of Leia and I and it would feel wrong if he was gone now.”

Shaking his head, Lando muttered, “Of course the bastard would believe in that Force shit the moment it benefits him.”

“Do you believe in the Force?” asked Luke curiously.

“Would be stupid not to.”

Luke gave a little nod and softly added, “But I still think you’re jealous. What do you want?”

“Little Sith Prince asking me what I want huh? You going to wave a wand and just give it to me?” asked Lando. Again, with Leia he probably would have lost a hand already but he knew he could deal with Luke in a different manner and still keep all limbs.

“Bit risky to be talking to me like that, don’t you think?”

“Naw. You value my stories to much to torture me.”

Finally that boyish grin came back and Luke replied, “You’d be right. But no, I don’t have any silly wand to wave. Unless you want me to pointlessly shake my saber in the air.”

Lando let out a soft sight and finally allowed himself a laugh. It was still tinged with regret and betrayal but it was at least there. “No reason for that kid.”

“Then what do you desire?”

“How about you guess? You know about my upbringing, my line of work, all that shit,” Lando replied. “How about you figure it out?”

He’d partially hoped Luke would go away with that but instead, the kid’s brow furrowed as he tried to think it through. Lando was tempted to leave the kid on the balcony then but he was pretty sure Luke would have just followed him so he waited and watched instead.

“You want…you don’t care about money. Not like Han. And you could give to shits about clothes and find places to live and all that.”

“Well you’re not wrong there but still haven’t figured out what I ultimately want.”

“Yes I have. It’s power. Kind of similar to my Uncle Bail except you don’t mind not having the refined part,” replied Luke. “Uncle Bail likes having subjects, being a dictator over the people, palaces, the political games. I think you would be content ruling ashes as long as it was you that was on top.”

Lando gave a lit ‘hmph’ as he turned back to the city. “You know, I’m still pissed at Han for not telling me simply because he’s my friend.”

“True. You both have been through a lot and share a tight bond. But you are also jealous,” replied Luke.

“Fine! I’m jealous. I admitted it. Yah happy now?” growled Lando. “Han’s always got the attention so why not just give him everything else? I’m out working day in and out, still no closer to being able to kill Jabba and take over his dealings myself, and Han’s already got a place here, helping the Empire on some days and mostly fucking about on the others! He’s already thinking of you two as a family of sorts and he’s just shoving me aside for the extra credits!”

Luke gave a slight hum of agreement. “Jealousy looks good on you Lando Calrissian.”

He snorted. “You Sith sure have a funny idea of what’s attractive.”

“Or maybe the rest of the galaxy are the ones who are off.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you lot.”

Luke laughed and replied, “You’re probably right. But what if I said I could help bring you and Han together again?”

“And how the hell would you do that?”

“By making you a part of the family.”

Lando cocked an eyebrow at that. “I’m just going to assume that wasn’t meant to sound dirty.”

“Well,” Luke said innocently, “it could be if you wanted it to.” Before Lando could even think up a response to that, Luke just laughed again and said, “Now I don’t mean living here. I think you’d get too bored. But I do have a proposition. One that would curb your want for power and would make Han see you’re fine with playing these games with the Empire.”

“And what exactly do you have in mind?” asked Lando with a narrowed glance.

“We’ve recently just broke the resistance on Bespin. The rebels have been dying left and right but that planet had been particularly trying and there’s no one actually from it that’s trustworthy enough to lead,” Luke replied. “However, you would be an excellent choice for it.”

“And why do you think that? I’m a smuggler. Not a politician.”

“True, but the best types of politicians are liars and cheats, and if you’re stories are even half true then you would make an excellent one,” Luke replied.

Lando fully turned to the kid and crossed his arms. “That’s a pretty amusing scenario but you are not the Emperor.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have pull. Besides, the last two people mother and Uncle Bail had chosen for the job were rather grand failures. I’m sure they would be up to the suggestion.”

“And do I want to know what exactly happened to these failures?”

“I’m sure your imagination will be enough,” replied Luke.

“More than enough,” muttered Lando. “Which begs the question, why would anyone in their right mind say yes?”

“Exactly,” Luke said with a pleasant smile. “If you say no, then fine. You’ll eventually lose Han of course and you’ll likely never reach the power which I’m offering but at least you’ll be safe in the knowledge that you’re sane.”

Lando snorted. “You and your twin are definitely more alike than you let on. Both of you are devious as all hell.”

“True, Leia simply does it with more flair,” Luke replied with a smile. “But if you go along with the offer, then you’ll have Han back, I’m assuming the one true friend you’ve ever had, and you’ll have an entire planet under your control.”

“You make the choice seem obvious when you leave out the mention of possible torture and death,” Lando said.

“That’s where the question of your sanity comes in.”

Lando rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his hair. “You’re a damn tricky kid. Smart as hell to. I’d tell you to go into politics if you hadn’t already made it clear you didn’t want to.”

Smiling, Luke said, “So it’s a yes.”

“I’ll think about it. I gotta talk to Chewie. I can’t simply leave him hanging.”

“So a yes.”

Lando just let out another growl as he knew the kid was right. Luke had basically just offered him a fucking planet. Could anyone have really said no? Well, probably someone with more of a conscience but Lando could at least say his conscience wasn’t completely forgotten. Part of the agreement was getting Han back. The kid was right and Lando could already tell that Han was to comfortable in his new life that he wouldn’t have left. So why go through the heartache of losing his one best friend? Why not join him? It made sense in a rather flawed way but hey, if it led to Lando getting what he wanted then why not?

But Lando was suddenly broken from his internal decision making as Luke grabbed him and kissed him with an angelic grin that clashed with his Sith eyes.

“Welcome to the family.”

Lando blinked and then shook himself. “Is that how all Siths finish business!?”

“Not at all,” Luke replied with a grin. Then his eyes went wide and he went into a fit of hysterics. “Oh you thought-oh you did, didn’t you?”

“Well what with the way you three go on about—”

Luke interrupted him though and replied, “It’s a Force connection. It doesn’t have to be sexual. Though I assure you, there is likely something brewing my sister and him.” Luke laughed again. “I’m sorry it’s just…it’s such a ridiculous thought.”

“Still begs the question of why the hell you just kissed me,” Lando shot back.

“Was curious.”

“You know, most people ask before they do that kind of shit.”

Luke laughed.

“What’s so damn amusing?”

“That you think I actually ask for anything,” Luke replied. “I’m the son of the Empress. I simply get what I want.”

“And what exactly do you want?” asked Lando warily.

“You’ll see,” Luke said with a smile. “It would be no fun if I just outright told you though. Now, please make nice with Han or else he’ll be sour for weeks and that will only put Leia and I in a bad mood as well.”

Slowly, Lando started to walk off but he stopped the moment he noticed Luke wasn’t following. “You not coming?”

“I have business with my mother of course,” Luke grinned. “I’ll make sure to give you the details the moment I get them.”

“Still haven’t said yes,” muttered Lando.

“Of course you did. You simply have vocalized it yet,” Luke replied before turning on his heels and walking off in another direction.

Lando wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself in to.


End file.
